Diana McLaggen
Diana is the daughter of Cormac McLaggen and Katie Bell. She is also the twin sister of Dexter. She attends Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. Biography Before Hogwarts Diana was born to Katie Bell and Cormac McLaggen. When she graced the world however she was not alone. He brother was born seven minutes after her. Her parents had gone to school together and had been in the same house. No one really would have thought the two would work out. To say they were right would be an understatement. After the Battle of Hogwarts and the end f the Second Wizarding War like most of the others Katie and Cormac began the next chapter of their lives getting jobs and making their way through life. A few years later the two reconnected. Soon after the two married. By the time Diana and her brother, Dexter, were born the marriage was already strained. The two had always been very different in their attitudes and views of life. When the twins were eight Katie and Cormac finally split. After the divorce each parent took one child, much to Katie's dismay. Cormac and Dexter moved to France where he picked up a job at the French Ministry. Katie and Diana stayed in London where Katie had her job in the Ministry particularly in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Only a few years after her parents split Diana received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Having heard all sorts of stories growing up she could barely control her excitement when her letter finally arrived. Unfortunately, Dexter would be unable to accompany her as he had been invited to both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons but their father decided to have him attend the latter. Early in the summer the year she was set to start at Hogwarts, Diana was attacked and turned into a werewolf. You see the two lived in a single story house within a housing development. There was space between each house and there was a wooded area near there as well. The night of the attack had been a rather pleasant night. It wasn't too warm so the windows were up to let the air outside into the house. Unfortunately there had been an unregistered werewolf in the area who either could not afford everything that was needed for the wolfsbane potion or chose not to take it. When the moon rose the wolf had gone on the hunt. Even though the windows of the house were screened, that didn't stop the wolf and made Diana an easier target. Katie was able to chase off the werewolf with a barrage of powerful spells, but not before it was able to bite Diana. For the remainder of the summer Diana had to not only prepare for Hogwarts but she also had to learn how to manage her lycanthropy without letting anyone know, already knowing most people were still highly prejudice not knowing much about werewolves. During Hogwarts Upon arriving at Hogwarts Diana joined the first years to be sorted. She had gone in expecting to be sorted into her parents house, since they had both come from Gryffindor. To her surprise the Sorting hat placed her in Slytherin instead. She was certain the hat had made a mistake and feared what her parents would think. Her mother assured her that there was nothing wrong with being Sorted into Slytherin telling her some great wizards came from that house like Merlin himself. Her father on the other hand responded to the sorting by sending the young girl a howler that pretty much disowned her in front of the entire school the next morning. Over the years Diana has come to realize and accept the fact that even though she may not fit the "standard" Slytherin profile this house was and always would be her house. Diana has been informed via owl that she was being promoted from a Slytherin Prefect to Head Girl this year. When her final year concludes she plans on working in the Ministry of Magic. More particularly she wants to work with in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, in the Werewolf division. Her goal is to reform that area enough so those like her don't have to worry about as much in terms of prejudice when looking for jobs but also to hold those of her kind accountable for actions they take that are within their control. Exchange Program Diana was sorted into Wampus at Ilvermorny. Physical Appearance Skills and Abilities Relationships Category:Pureblood Category:Slytherin Category:Legacies